


Crush

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: L has caught the eye of a certain To-Oh student.
Relationships: Kyouko/L (Death Note)
Kudos: 12





	Crush

The auditorium was buzzing with the sound of excited students and proud parents. The To-Oh entrance ceremony came to a close and while every other student was receiving praise from their family with prideful ears, one student let her family's praises fall on deaf ears. She was focused on him, Hideki Ryuga.

 _I've never seen anyone like him before. His disheveled look is... alluring. It's like he doesn't care what other people think of him, I love a man that has that much confidence in himself. Maybe he could teach me a few things, I'd let hi-_

She jumped at her mother's voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Kyoko are you even listening? Do you want us to help you move in to your dorm room or not?"

Kyoko's face turned pink, she was grateful that no one around her could read her mind.

"N-no it's okay mom, I can do it myself. Thank you for coming." 

She spotted Ryuga in the distance and quickly excused herself from her family. She hurriedly walked towards him. 

_There he is! Don't mess this up Kyoko!_

"Hi, Ryuga?" 

The detective turned around, slightly startled by someone calling out to him.

"Yes?" 

Kyoko felt her heart racing.

"I just wanted to say I loved your speech. I can't believe you made a perfect score on the final exam! That's amazing!" 

She felt like she was rambling, was he even listening? 

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate that." 

He pressed his lips into a line and gave her a small nod then turned to leave but she continued to talk.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to the cafeteria with me? I wanted to get some cake after sitting through that ceremony." 

Ryuga tensed his shoulders.

_I don't have time for this but I've got to try and blend in and some cake would be nice._

He turned towards the girl and gave her another small nod. 

"Sure, I'll accompany you." 

She tried to hide the excited smile that was traveling across her face.

"Thank you! I'll lead the way, my name is Kyoko. I already know your name." She laughed nervously at her last remark. 

_Idiot, why did you say that?!_

Ryuga followed a little too close behind her as they walked inside the cafeteria. She cleared her throat and tried to walk beside him rather than in front of him. 

"That piece of chocolate cake looks great, you'll have to fight me for it if you want it." 

He stared at the array of cakes that were before him. Pressing his thumb to the bottom of his lip, he hummed in anticipation.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put up a fight. I've got my eyes set on the strawberry shortcake." 

She giggled as she grabbed the last piece of chocolate cake. 

"Aw man, I was looking forward to a friendly fight for some cake." 

The two picked out their respective pieces of cake and headed towards a table. Kyoko noticed the peculiar way Ryuga sat in his chair and tried to hide the amusement on her face. 

_Is he actually comfortable sitting like that?_

"What's it like sharing a name with a famous pop star? You must turn a lot of heads when you order something at a coffee shop."

Ryuga muttered a response while he poured yet another sugar packet into his coffee. 

"It's nothing special, just a name." 

Kyoko rubbed her hand on the back of her neck.

"I guess you're right, it's still pretty cool." 

_Why did she immediately ask me about my name? Could this be one of Light's friends trying to get information out of me? No it can't be, she wasn't anywhere near us at the ceremony._

"What's your major? I'm majoring in biochemistry, I want to become a medicinal chemist." 

"Criminal justice, I want to be a detective." 

"Wow! A detective? Maybe you could catch Kira one day! What do you think of Kira?"

Ryuga popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"I think Kira has a skewed perspective of justice."

Kyoko nodded, she couldn't help staring into his dark eyes.

_He's so mesmerizing. You can just get lost in his eyes. His hair is pretty too. I want to run my fingers through it. Dammit, focus! He's noticing that I haven't responded yet._

"I don't support Kira but I have to admit I don't think their view of justice is incredibly skewed. They're killing criminals that would've died at the hands of the police anyway." 

Ryuga casually stirred his coffee, the black liquid slowly changing color with each swirl.

"Is that so? Do you believe that one person has the right to judge who lives or dies?" 

"No, I don't think anyone has that right. Don't you find it ironic that whoever catches Kira will have to pass the same judgement that Kira himself has been passing onto others?" 

Ryuga stuffed a bite of cake into his mouth, seemingly unbothered by the seriousness of the conversation.

"Kira will meet that fate because he is a mass murderer. The problem with Kira is that he believes every criminal should meet that fate, no matter what crime they commit." 

Kyoko poked her fork at her cake, looking defeated.

"You're right. I'm sure if Kira was put in the position of his victims he would be begging for mercy." 

Ryuga loudly sipped the last of his coffee and smiled up at her, satisfied with the outcome of the conversation.

"Exactly." 

He stepped off of his chair and slid his shoes back on. 

"Well Kyoko, this has been nice, I hope I'll see you around campus." 

She wasn't ready for him to go yet, she loved being challenged by him like this.

"Where are you rushing off to Ryuga? I thought we could get to know each other a little bit more." 

Ryuga gave her a puzzled stare. 

"What do you mean? I told you everything you need to know." 

She felt a twist in her gut.

_Everything I need to know huh?_

Her voice quivered as she fought back the urge to cry. 

"I suppose you have. Goodbye Ryuga." 

His footsteps began to slow when he heard muffled cries. He turned to see Kyoko's face buried in her hands.

_I didn't mean to make her cry._

He shuffled back over to her and awkwardly cleared his throat. Her teary eyes gazed up at him, she smiled weakly. 

_Great, I couldn't keep it together and now he's caught me crying over him._

"I'm sorry Ryuga, I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

"No don't apologise. It wasn't my intention to make you cry. I really can't stay but I enjoyed talking to you. Do you want to come back here with me tomorrow?"

Kyoko excitedly gasped, a toothy smile spread across her face.

"Yes, same time tomorrow would be great!" 

"Great, I'll see you then Kyoko."

For the next few days this was the routine for Ryuga and Kyoko. She couldn't help becoming infatuated with him as the days went by, all she looked forward to was her conversations with Ryuga. He was distant but she tried her hardest to break him out of his shell. 

In a harsh turn of events, Ryuga's presence became sparse. It hurt but she didn't give up hope just yet. She was elated when she saw him playing tennis with Light Yagami. She couldn't get a chance to speak to him that day, all of his attention was on Light. She waited later that day in the cafeteria but he never showed up. 

The last time she saw him was when Misa Misa visited the campus. He was with Light again, the guy who always managed to take him away from her. 

The days turned into weeks and Kyoko lost all hope that she would ever see Ryuga again. It was bittersweet but she would never forget the memories she had with her Ryuga. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Asraella for helping with this one :)


End file.
